


A Moment's Reprieve

by blzter14



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, F/M, Friendship, Noctis' first political experience, Reunion, Romance, date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-05 15:17:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 13,875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17921291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blzter14/pseuds/blzter14
Summary: Noctis finds himself unexpectedly thrust upon the role of King after the fall of Insomnia. Continuing on the intended destination of his trip, he is forced into the fire: Representing the Lucian throne in front of the First Secretary of the Accordo Protectorate. His task? Securing the oracle's safety and custody as well as permission for the rite and trial of the Hydraean.All Noctis ever wanted from this trip was to see Luna after years of separation, spend time with her and eventually marry.He never expected to shoulder the burden of a ruined nation on his shoulders so soon.





	1. Chapter 1

The mood inside the First Secretary’s chamber was tense and heavy. The meeting had started a few hours ago and so far, negotiations between him and his Accordian counterpart were going smoothly all things considered. 

This was Noctis’ first foray into politics first hand without anyone to guide him, his retinue staying behind on the far side of the room in silent vigil. He was representing the entirety of Lucis and its interests as its King.

The title made him uncomfortable; unworthy even. 

The mantle of King was passed on to him so surreptitiously on the account of his father’s untimely death, something Noctis was still unable to cope with since the news hit of Insomnia’s fall in Galdin. 

He had no choice, he had to play the part and do what was expected of him to which he did to the best of his abilities.

Thrust into a trial of fire, his first task as the ruling body of Lucis was negotiating the oracle’s release of custody with the First Secretary of Accordo, bargaining with what he could offer as a monarch of a ruined kingdom as well as securing permission for the Rite of the Hydraean. 

The piercing gaze of the diplomat in front of him made him feel uneasy. 

At no point did she show any sort of emotion other than that of strict professionalism; even more so when she had informed him that the Empire had approached her first with terms hard to ignore in exchange for the release of Lunafreya; basically demanding that the Oracle be returned to them. 

Accordo may have its own government in place but it truly only ever existed because of the mere fact that Nifleheim let them. Surely that gave some bias leaning towards the Empire’s favor and it did not sit well with Noctis; not one bit.

Noctis had been cordial and respectful so far, showing a level of maturity that even he did not realize he had possessed. He had answered and rebutted all of the First Secretary’s probing questions to the best of his knowledge and ability. 

More than once the secretary showed apparent distrust to the Empire and concern for the well being for the citizenry of Altissia, being a bit more forthcoming when it came to hearing out his thoughts and opinions as well as pointing out that all options pointed towards an inevitable confrontation with dangerous repercussions for the city.

Normally, he would be against the very notion that he would be serving as the proxy for someone else in a fight against the Empire but the current circumstances dictate that he submit to the good graces of the First Secretary if he were to ever obtain Leviathan’s blessing and afterwards, securing Luna’s custody to him and his retinue.

The negotiations soon passed the climax as it seemed that both heads of state had agreed upon the terms that were drawn on the board. It seemed that a compromise was about to be reached. First Secretary Camelia Claustra stood up from behind her desk, making her way around it to stand in front of him. 

She struck Noctis as such an imposing figure, the very definition of a politician; conniving yet amicable in just the right amount, showing concern for her citizens first and foremost without regard for other parties. It sickened him to a certain extent but he knew she had the best interests for her country and people. 

He could not fault her for her terms, harsh though they may be considering the circumstances. He would do the same for his people if it were them on the line.

“To review, you are to ensure our citizens’ safety and engage the empire. Once that is done and the rite is completed, the oracle may leave with your party. Anything that follows, I will not be accountable for. You are on your own. I’m sorry we cannot do more. Do we have an agreement?” she asks him in monotone. It was worded to perfection, taking a firm stance without sacrificing her neutrality; a true politician in definition. 

“Not a problem. We know how to take care of ourselves. Let’s fight together as allies.” he responds, eyes trained to the First Secretary’s as she made her way forward, reaching for his hand and shaking it with both of hers. 

“You can trust us to do our part and keep the Oracle safe.” she confirms in absolution before pulling him in with a strong tug, causing Noctis to stumble forward.

“A final warning, though I doubt it’ll come to it. My duty is to my citizens. Should any harm befall them, there will be a reckoning – for both King and Oracle.” she cautions in a hushed tone, away from other sets of ears present in the room, her steely blue eyes staring right into his. 

“You do what you must for your people.” he replies in earnest, adding a confident yet firm tone to his answer to match the coldness of the First Secretary’s veiled threat.

They pull away from the handshake and step back, a respectable distance between the two of them. “You’re just like your father.” she remarks, crossing her arms.

Noctis thanks her promptly, putting a hand on his hip. 

“Assign three of your own for the evacuation effort. Whom you choose is up to you.” she continues “According to our intel, the imperial fleet will be four warships strong. Steel yourselves for a full scale battle.” she adds, giving him all the information available.

Knowing the numbers helped but Noctis already knew that he was going to be in quite a fight. Not only would he have to deal with the Imperial Fleet but, if Titan’s Trial was anything to go by, he would have to face the Hydraean’s wrath as well. 

He nods his head in silent recognition as she makes her way back around her desk to sit down.

“I’m glad we could talk. We can each act in our own interest to our mutual benefit.” she concludes, putting an end to their negotiations. It seemed as though he had won the First Secretary’s trust. 

“My thanks to you as well.” He turns about half a step before stopping in his tracks. “I’d like to have one more favor.” he queried, turning his head to see the perplexed expression of the politician.

“What more could you ask of us?” she asks, leaning forward and resting her chin on her hands. 

“It’s more of a personal request-“he scratches the back of his neck- “rather than official royal business. Could I meet with the Oracle before the Rite?” he asks, carefully observing the stern woman in front of him process his request in her mind.

“Oh? Whatever for? Surely it would be safer for the both of you to be apart and away from the public eye?” she returns, challenging his question. 

He didn’t know if she was trying to assert herself as the superior in their professional relationship or if she was genuinely concerned for the safety of both royalties with the empire having eyes and ears everywhere.

He wracked his brain for a reasonable sounding excuse. It would be wholly inappropriate not to mention embarrassing if he were to tell the Head of the State of Accordo that he wished to be reunited with his childhood friend and take her out on a date after years of separation, using a notebook to exchange friendly and sometimes, love letters.

“I wish to discuss what will transpire during the rite.” he answers curtly, hoping that it would be enough. 

The First Secretary’s eyes narrow in suspicion. “You have gone through two trials already without the aid of the Oracle beside you if memory serves me right. What makes this any different?”

Noctis was quickly losing his patience, unable to keep his composure for much longer. What did she have to lose or gain by keeping them apart? He blurts out an answer without putting much thought into how it would sound. 

“That is between me and the Oracle. Our business is our own.” he proclaims in a confident yet low voice, denoting a hint of animosity. 

A faint coughing noise can be heard from the back of the room, most likely from Ignis. 

He would bear with the scolding later, right now all he cared about was getting to see Luna.

The First Secretary chuckles softly in her hands, shaking her head. “Boldly stated young King. I admire your tenacity to keep your personal affairs hidden. I suppose that much is to be expected. I apologize for underestimating you your majesty. It was not my intention to offend.” she concurred, reaching into a drawer in her desk and fishing out a silver key.

She slowly slid the key across the desk and in front of Noctis, the room number visible on the tag attached to it along with a small slip of paper with directions to Luna’s whereabouts. 

She nodded to him in silent approval to which he replied with the same action, taking one last look at her before turning back and making his way back to his companions.


	2. Chapter 2

The late afternoon sun bathed the city in an ethereal orange glow as the royal party gathered outside the gates of the estate. 

“I have half a mind to set you straight after that last retort. Such audacity on the first meeting, it is simply unheard of Noctis! You are quite fortuitous that the Madam First Secretary was of sound mind to our cause.” Ignis lectured his charge as soon as they left the confines of the Estate. 

“Discretion is the better part of valor. The situation could have turned for the worse because of your arrogance! Please, take that in mind the next time you decide to talk like that in front of a foreign dignitary. I understand the need to establish yourself as worthy and capable heir to your father’s legacy but not by throwing your title around as if it were a badge of privilege!” 

The chamberlain was very cross with him; eyebrows scrunched up, eyes dangerously narrow, arms folded and foot tapping in a steady rhythm. 

Normally, this would be enough for Noctis to submit to the lecture and acknowledge his mistakes silently but this time, he stands tall in front of Ignis; brimming with confidence and ready to defend his brash actions. 

“I did what I thought was right Ignis. I followed what my heart was telling me. It all worked out in the end didn’t it? Don’t worry about it.” he scoffs a bit, turning around and starting to walk, waving a hand to brush off the silently fuming aide.

"Relax Iggy, I think he did well in there! Our fledgling king finally grew some balls. I’ve never seen him so sure about anything like this before!-“Gladio laughs boisterously-“I may not be as knowledgeable when it comes to politics compared to you but I’m pretty sure he was getting eaten whole by the First Secretary. If he didn’t stamp his foot down and show her that he wasn’t a pushover then we may as well have been shoved around like a whipped dog.” he claps his shoulder.

Prompto was looking a little lost with the discussion but decided to put in his own opinion as well, the group of three following Noctis who was already a few paces ahead of them as they left the vicinity of the Estate’s plaza. To where, only the young king knew and he was definitely not wasting anymore time by arguing with his confidant. 

“I know I’m nothing close to being a servant of the royal family or anything but it did seem like Noctis showed her that he wasn’t just a kid to be pushed and ordered around. He acted like a king would if you ask me.” he murmured, walking in long strides to keep up with Ignis and Gladio while fiddling with his jacket.

Ignis did not have a high sense of pride but if anything, he was stubborn when it came to matters involving royal duties. He owed it to the late King Regis to be his son’s steadfast and staunch supporter. 

Serving as his chamberlain entailed a heavy responsibility to be his right hand man in all matters regarding the kingdom.

Part of this responsibility requires that he impart onto Noctis all the knowledge he would need to become a proper and successful monarch, including seeing to it that the prince, now king, would carry these lessons with him. 

At the same time, Noctis was one of the few people he could truly call a friend. He watched him grow into the brash and oftentimes, reckless man he was now. 

Ignis grew fond of Noctis and though he always kept a proper and stern facade when it came to situations involving kingly responsibilities, such as the earlier negotiations with the First Secretary, he would always have a soft spot for him.

He would let it slide this time; for now, all that mattered was that they keep their eyes on the king, currently walking to a destination unknown to them. 

Prompto notices Ignis visibly relax and smiles wide. 

“Is everything alright now? Noct isn’t getting a ribbing later?” he asks, putting a bounce in his step and walking backwards to face the two towering figures.

Gladio snorted and waves a hand in the air to emphasize the point. “Not a chance.” he replies in a gruff yet amused tone. 

Ignis merely pushes his glasses back up his nose. “He’ll still get a lecture Prompto but worry not. I shall go easy on him if it pleases you.” he lightheartedly joked, the three of them sharing a laugh at the expense of Noctis, who was still out of earshot from the banter going on.

“Oh come on Iggy, play nice! I’m sure whatever it was, Noct has it covered. I trust him completely!” he raved, snapping a stolen shot of the confidant before proceeding to trip backwards and landing on his bum. 

“I believe that is called ‘Karma’ “Ignis called out, his deep voice oozing with sarcasm.

Prompto dusts himself off and jumps up, jogging to catch up with the rest of the group. He slowed down to a walk and sauntered next to his best friend, who had a huge smile on his face despite being told off quite publicly earlier. 

“Hey, what’s got you all excited?” the blonde asks teasingly, elbowing his ribs.

“A meeting long overdue buddy.” he replies in earnest as they fall in line at the Gondola Station. 

A mischievous glint shines in Prompto’s eyes and his grin only widens, almost Cheshire-like. He leaves the young king’s side and rejoins the other two who, by now, had begun to speculate just where it was that Noctis was dragging them to.

“Looks like lover boy here just got permission to visit his lady friend” Prompto tattled to the two, causing Gladio to have a similar smirk on his face. 

“Well now, that certainly changes everything.” Ignis quietly remarks. He finally understood what drove Noctis to throw all manners out of the window earlier.

It involved the Lady Lunafreya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This update is a bit on the shorter side and I apologize for that. More will be coming, I promise!


	3. Chapter 3

After enduring two teasing-riddled gondola rides and hopping from station to station, they had arrived at the upper levels of the floating capital where the more privileged segment of the population resided. The architecture did not bear any distinct differences with that of the lower levels; the entire city was grand enough in itself. 

The only stark difference that the party of four could find was the more upscale stores, cafes and restaurants that littered the streets.

“Look at all these shops man! Some of these I didn’t even find in Insomnia!” Prompto exclaimed, looking through every shop window they came across. “Do you think we could buy something? Even just one?” he found himself asking the rest. 

“And splurge our cash on just one piece of clothing? Not likely, especially with the grinch handling our finances.” Gladio humored the blonde and laughed along with him at the expense of Ignis.

“Oh come on! I’m sure Noct wants to get Lady Lunafreya something right?” he asks, trying to use his best friend as a scapegoat so that he too could browse through the various shops. 

“Hey, stop that.” Noctis calls from the front, giving Prompto a humorous glare before looking forward once more.

“I am merely making sure that our nest egg will be able to handle any of our basic financial needs. That simply means that any luxurious purchases will have to be withheld unless we find a different source of income.” he explained, though he found himself looking longingly at the different restaurants with various menus posted on chalkboards at the front. ‘So many new recipes to learn.’

Gladio was not one to usually seek out items based off of wants more than needs, having a simple mindset and lifestyle more than the others, but the odd bookstore or two did catch his attention. To avoid the temptation of walking in one and ‘browsing’ through the collections, he turned his attention back to their king, who by now had slowed his pace enough so that they could actually walk in a group.

“Hey Noct. What are you going to do once you see her?” he asked, teasing but genuinely curious. 

The young king stumbled to a stop, Prompto hitting his face against his back. 

“Woah what gives Noct?” he asks, rubbing his nose. 

Noctis scratches his head and turns to look at his three companions. 

“You know, I haven’t... uhhhh... actually thought about what I’m going to do when I see Luna.” he admitted sheepishly before laughing awkwardly. 

The three of them stared at him incredulously, unbelieving that Noctis’ show of bravery and bravado in front of the First Secretary; facing her down in an intense discussion on treaties, alliances and the Oracle’s fate, did not think his approach with Luna through. He was still a kid at heart and mind after all.

Ignis, ran his hand over his face, letting out an exasperated sigh while Gladio groaned in annoyance. Prompto’s mouth hung open, like a fish out of water. 

“W-What? What’s with that reaction?” Noctis asks them, suddenly feeling very self-conscious and flustered. Prompto runs forward and grips his shoulders tight, eyes wide open. 

“Are you serious man?! It’s the first time you’re seeing her for years right?!” he asks him, shaking his shoulders and looking at him wide eyed. “Here I am struggling to woo a girl and you have THE Lady Lunafreya waiting for you and you haven’t thought of anything?!” he continues sobbing in a much exaggerated manner.

Gladio pulls the stammering man off of Noctis before his head snaps from being shaken by his friend, causing him to collide with Ignis. “In all seriousness, you haven’t thought about anything for your meeting with Lady Lunafreya?” he asks him, crossing his burly arms across his chest. 

He shrugs his shoulders, looking very lost under the scrutinizing gaze of his bodyguard.

“Leave it to you to muck something like this up.” the taller man groans, playfully hitting Noctis’ chest. 

“Hey, easy on the goods big guy!” he laughed, jabbing the other’s chest as well before running a hand through his hair. “I don’t suppose you guys could help me?” he asks.

“Certainly Noct. If it would be for the betterment of your budding romance with Lady Lunafreya then the three of us would be most pleased to assist you.” Ignis teased, smirking at his charge that looked like a ripe Lucian tomato. “Returning to the matter at hand, I believe you should take her out on a date.” he postulated, taking his glasses off and cleaning it with a small piece of cloth he fished from his breast pocket.

Gladio nods his head in agreement. “Yeah, Iggy has the right idea here. Take her somewhere nice and spend some time together.” he says. Noctis ponders this suggestion for a bit and nods his head. 

“A date sounds... nice. Any ideas on what we can do?”

“We’d best be quick with assisting Noctis. Sunlight is scarce and it would be prudent that his highness be able to spend as much time as he can with our de facto queen.” Ignis vouched, taking note of the steadily waning sun in the distance. 

“Oh! How about a nice walk by the pier?” Prompto mentioned, bouncing on his heels and wrapping an arm around Noctis. “Y’know, a little bit of hand holding and maybe a bit of clinging on the arm hmmm?” he teases, prompting the blushing king to shove him off. 

Gladio laughs and decides to pile on the misery.

“Taking her to a nice restaurant for a romantic candle-lit dinner after is a nice follow-up.” he added, causing further awkwardness for Noctis. He clicks his tongue, thinking of quick-witted reply but nothing comes to mind. He was fresh out of ammunition for any of them as he was purposely ganged up on.

“To cap it all off, a smooth and relaxing gondola ride for two along the canals of the city, climaxing with a sweet and private moment in the middle of the lake bathed in the light of the moon.” Ignis finished, presenting a small and knowing smile to the thoroughly embarrassed man. It would seem that he had gotten his revenge for the earlier spat at the estate.

They were all very nice options for Noctis to think about but the way that his retinue had just turned on him sorely wound his ‘kingly’ pride. “W-Whatever.” he mumbles, turning his back and resuming his trek to Luna’s whereabouts. 

“Let us cease any further teasing and leave his highness to plan his royal date.” his aide concludes, though he could still hear whispers and snickering from behind him. 

He ran a hand across his flushed face, trying not to laugh along with his friends as they walked. That alone was a challenge in itself.

The party had stopped in front of a luxurious looking house in the center of the upper district of Altissia. It looked very non-descript, basically a hiding spot in plain sight. It was perfect in Luna’s case. To top it all off, it looked to be unguarded but upon closer inspection by Ignis, the place did indeed have guards posted along the perimeter.

They blended in among the populace, wearing plain clothes and doing normal, everyday tasks such as walking a pet or watering plants. Ignis and Gladio could spot them with careful deliberation having spent years studying body language as a means of discerning a person’s intentions. 

They had nothing to fear though; they were here to see Luna with both the legal and personal blessing of the First Secretary.

Noctis took a step forward and reached into his jacket pocket, fishing out the key given to him by the stateswoman. The subtle nuances of the guards relaxing as they recognize the key in the king’s hand are caught by Ignis who taps Noctis’s shoulder, giving him the go-ahead. Nodding his head, he slips the key into the lock, turning it and hearing it click as the door unlocks for them.

The party of four slowly enter the house, led by Noctis. The door softly closes behind them, Ignis making sure to lock the door. They were greeted by a narrow hallway with a staircase on the right side. The walls were painted a dark shade of green, several picture paintings hanging on the wall. 

An open door to their immediate right led to a simple sitting room with several chairs and tables here and there, the windows veiled by translucent white curtains providing illumination to the room. A small chandelier hung above the center table. Further down the hallway on the left was a closed door which, they assumed, led to a walk in pantry. Straight ahead, the men could see through the door what looked like a small kitchen and dining area.

The entire residence was quiet and gave off the illusion that no one was home. The lights were off; the midday light sifting through the door’s small windows along with the light coming from the sitting room cast an odd glow to the house. It was almost eerie-like how any small sound they would make bounced off the walls, creating an echo. Prompto decided to imitate a ghost-like sound before snickering. 

“Cut that out.” Noctis said, playfully hitting the back of his head.

“Wow, this place looks so simple. Not what I was expecting from what it looked like outside.” Prompto remarked, rubbing his head as he squeezed past the group to snoop around in the sitting room. 

“Try not to break anything.” chided Ignis, following the man as he spotted him fiddling with some ornamental vases. 

“Well Noct? She’s probably upstairs. I think this is something you should do alone. Wouldn’t want your bride-to-be to get all flustered with all the embarrassing stories that we’re going to tell her.” Gladio elbows his side, causing the King to grunt in reply.

“You’d like that wouldn’t you? Causing your King grief. I’ll grow white hair faster than my father ever did with you around.” he jokes back, shaking his head and dodging another elbow before slowly ascending the steps, the King’s shield moving to join the other two in the sitting room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 3! Hope you're having fun with this story so far!


	4. Chapter 4

He could hear the loud and boisterous laughter of Prompto and Gladio as he set foot onto the second floor, the telltale voice of Ignis scolding the two for acting like twelve year olds following suit. More doors came into view as Noctis turned around. His boots caused the wooden floor to creak with every step he took.

Windows, veiled by the same translucent curtains downstairs, flanked the right side of the wall while two other closed doors were on his left. The other end of the second floor hallway had another closed door but Noctis felt himself gravitating towards that. She had to be in that one.

He felt his palms start to sweat, his footsteps feeling heavier with each step he took towards the door. The prospect of seeing Luna after years of separation was very daunting to him. His vision started to blur and the hallway just seemed to get longer.

Snap out of it! It’s your Luna you’re going to see, not some well to do Niflheimian noblewoman!

Swallowing thickly at the thought of calling Luna his, he stumbled towards the door. His heart throbbed in his chest.

“I don’t think I’m ready.” he whispered to himself, voice shaking in worry while his resolve waned.

Noctis felt lightheaded. He held onto the door frame to steady himself while trying to calm his breathing.

“She has been longing to see you my king.”

Noctis’ head snapped up, the serene voice coming from behind him prompting him to look back.

Gentiana had manifested herself without so much a sound in her simplistic majesty. Truly, she exuded the brilliance that only which could come from the messenger of the Gods. Walking over to him, she puts her hand on the door handle, ready to push it open.

“Does she really?” he finds himself asking her.

“Believe in yourself my king. You constantly fill her thoughts when she does not worry herself with her duty as Oracle.” she continues.

Rubbing his sweaty palms against his jacket, he steadies his breathing and closes his eyes, allowing Gentiana’s soothing presence to calm him down.

He nods his head at her in acknowledgment, silently thanking her as she does the same.

Gripping the door handle, she turns it and slowly pushes the door open silently for him. Noctis puts one foot past the door frame along with his head to look.

Inside was a large and spacious bedroom with the same green colored walls that the rest of the house was painted with. A couple of bookshelves lined one corner of the room, filled with various books that looked untouched behind the glass panes that sealed them in. A couple of steps from the corner was a coffee table with two chairs on opposite sides. Over to the right side was a queen size bed with green and white covers.

Noctis was starting to wonder if Accordo’s official colors were green as black was associated to Lucis. Lying down at the foot of the bed feet were the Umbra and Pryna, silently slumbering next to each other. A single window cast an ethereal glow into the otherwise dark room and stood just in front of said window was the one person he was both anxious and excited to meet. He could feel himself freezing up, his fright and exhilaration coming to a high and emotions running wild.

Wearing a white sundress that stopped just above her knees, her hair done up in the complicated braid that she always wore, Lunafreya stood tall, looking out at the vast expanse of the city below. Her expression looked pensive, as if something was greatly preoccupying her thoughts. She looked frailer as well, skinnier than the last time he had the chance to see her picture in one of the papers.

“Are you sure this is-“ Noctis trails off, looking to his side to ask Gentiana if now was a proper time to meet her but alas, the woman was nowhere to be seen. She had vanished, leaving the door ajar. Noctis cursed under his breath; she was always such an elusive figure.

The sudden noise alerts Lunafreya to his presence, her slender frame turning around. “Who’s there?” she asks before seeing him at the door.  
Both sets of eyes grow wide in surprise to see the other. The air around the room seemed to grow still as the silence continued deafeningly. Neither person moved, busy staring at the other and unbelieving that they were there in front of them.

“Luna?” he asks in a small voice, unsure of what to expect.

Noctis felt like he was meeting her again for the first time, being rolled into her room on his wheelchair by his father. Here was the woman he kept in his heart for so long and yet at the same time, she looked like a complete stranger to him; a beautiful stranger.

It was a different feeling, seeing her in the papers or on the news compared to seeing her up front. His feet felt heavy but he willed himself to step into the room slowly, closing the door behind him as he stepped through the threshold.

“Noctis is that you?” she asks. Her hands made their way up to her chest, as if to grip her heart in her palms. She was not one to wear her emotions on her sleeve but she felt tears start welling up in her eyes. “Is it really you?” her voice quivers as she takes small steps forward, intending to meet him halfway.

Her heart was raging in her chest, pounding away as the man she had befriended and gradually come to cherish greatly, stood in front of her. He had looked so different in the pictures he had sent of himself through the years.

She had witnessed him go through every stage of his life as he grew into the man he was now. His hair looked much more unruly than in the flat dimensions of a photograph, his features more vivid.

Noctis did not have the same luxury as her, having been unable to see how she had grown up and only having to rely on the news to see a glimpse of her. But here she was now, in front of him, physically reachable.

He nodded his head dumbly at her question, unable to find his voice. He reached his hands forward, wanting to be able to convince himself that she really was there and not some twisted joke.

At the sight of him opening his arms and reaching for her, she had rushed forward and wrapped her arms around him, burying her face on the crook of his neck and weeping openly. “Noctis, how I have missed you so.” she sobbed against him, feeling his arms wrap around her thin frame pressing her closer to him.

He laid his head on hers, rubbing her back with his hand to soothe her cries while getting lost in the realization that she was indeed here. Luna was finally with him. He turned his head and buried his face in her silky blonde locks. The floral scent of her shampoo filled his nose, finding himself trembling with emotion.

“I missed you too. Gods I missed you too Luna.” he murmured, holding her tighter. His jacket collar dampened her tears while he continued to comfort the woman in his arms.  
Luna pulls her face away from his neck, looking up at him as tears streamed down her cheeks and giving him a shaky smile.

“But how? Madame Claustra specifically kept my location secret and would not permit an audience with anyone.” she asks him while he swept her tears away with his fingers, holding her face in his hands tenderly.

“Let’s just say I used some... leverage.” he replied cheekily, giving her a sloppy grin and causing her to chuckle, her sobbing slowly dying down. He laughed along with her and moved his hands to hold her shoulders, keeping her steady.

The poor woman was shaking just as much as he was.

“You have grown quite handsome since the last time we saw each other.” she quietly confided, using her soft hands to trace his face’s features.

He gave her a smirk, trying to distract both himself and her from the fact that he was blushing heavily. “Implying that I didn’t look handsome then.” he pointed out.

“Of course not. You were cute, not handsome.” she retorted before laughing once more.

Rolling his eyes, he brought Luna back into his arms and held her tightly, prompting her to do the same.

“And you’ve become so beautiful Luna.” he mumbled against her ear, nuzzling his cheek against hers.

“Thank you very much Noctis. I am glad that you think so.”

They parted from their embrace. “My apologies for putting you in such a situation. I was not expecting anyone, let alone you and got overcome with emotion. I did not mean to give you cause for concern.” she apologized quickly, sitting down on one of the armchairs by the table.

Noctis followed suit, sitting down across from her.

“It’s perfectly fine. No worries.” he reassured her, looking around at the room once more. It looked to be unused and slightly dusty, as if someone had made a poor attempt to clean the room and make it presentable to their host.

“She hasn’t been treating you unfairly has she? This place looks horrible.” he asks her. Clearly the first secretary did not hold Luna in such high regard if she was keeping her under her protective custody in such a sketchy looking room.

“Fear not Noctis. Madame Claustra has been treating me more than fairly. She has seen to my daily needs and protection from any and all outside contact.” she told him, keeping her face even.

He raises his eyebrow at her answer. He knew she was keeping the fact that the woman was using Luna as a bargaining chip to squeeze out a favorable deal with the empire, or at least had intended to prior to their negotiations.

“Luna, be honest with me here. There’s nothing to hide. I’m the King now and I need to know if my Queen was not being given the respect that is due to her.” he pleads, leaning on his knees and looking intently at his partner, who still radiated steel resolve despite being scrutinized so thoroughly by Noctis.

She finally relents after realizing that she had nothing to lose in this situation. She had placed faith that the man sitting across from her had enough patience and reasoning to avoid doing anything rash or irresponsible.

Unclasping her hands and laying them down flat on her lap, she breathes in deeply before answering him.

“While it is true that my basic needs have been taken care of, the madame first secretary has been less than forthcoming with me. There is a certain coldness that she exudes and I feel as though that she is not telling me everything. But such is what distinguishes her as a skilled politician Noctis. I have had to deal with the Empire the same way she is dealing with our situation right now.” Luna carefully explains to him, taking a short breath before continuing.

“Trust in me when I say she has our best interests in mind. If not because she shares the same objectives and ideals as us, it is because she would benefit greatly from the situation that we find ourselves in. A win/win situation if you will.” she concludes, watching and gauging his reaction.

Noctis saw and heard first-hand how the first secretary had threatened to hand her over to the Empire and found it hard to understand Luna’s reasoning. Was this how politics worked in action; A lot of bluffing and trickery to smooth out the best possible agreement? Luna has been in the political scene longer than he has and would no doubt know the intricacies of such dealings.

Deciding to trust her, he nods his head in acknowledgment. “Alright, I believe you Luna.” he breathes out, giving her a smile.

She gives him one back before giggling slightly, hiding her lips with her hand.

“What’s so funny?” he asks, smile growing wider as she continued to restrain herself from laughing out loud.

“It’s just that, you’ve called me your queen.” she laughed, pink tinting her cheeks.

“Am I wrong in that assumption?” he chuckles, finding the sound of her laughter absolutely divine.

He loved seeing her smile and laughter already. She tenderly wipes her eyes, calming herself down.

“We haven’t even been wed Noctis.” she states, a small smile remaining on her face as he leaned back on his armchair.

“That can be arranged.” he responds coyly, a smirk on his lips and pumping his chest out with pride at his successful attempt at flirting with the beautiful woman in front of him.

“Whatever happened to that shy little boy I met in Tenebrae I wonder. The man in front of me seems like such a different person.” she gently teased him as they started to get comfortable around one another to the point of initiating banter and finally re-establishing a connection.

“He’s still here milady. I just grew up knowing how to appreciate a lovable woman such as you, my father taught me to be a gentleman after all.” he laughs.

At the mention of the late king, Luna’s smile falters a bit, her gaze moving downwards to her hands on her lap.

“I do truly apologize about your father Noctis.” she confessed to him, hands balling up into fists.

She was less sad and more frustrated as she recalled the events that transpired in the Citadel just weeks before. Noctis’ eyes softened at the sight of Luna looking downtrodden, weighed down by what looked like guilt.

She breathed in heavily, shoulders slumped. She willed herself not to shed anymore tears and to remain resolute that there was nothing she could’ve done but, reliving the dying moments of King Regis caused her a lot of grief and sorrow.

“I could do no more than watch as he was struck down by General Glauca. Your father bought me enough time so that I could escape with my life as well as...” she trails off, her gaze moving towards the dresser drawer.

Noctis follows her gaze before looking back at her.

“As well as what?” he asks, afraid of what might be inside of the drawer. With a heavy breath, Luna stands up and walks over to the dresser. She puts her hand around the handle but hesitates.

“It is something your father entrusted to me so that I could hand it over to you dear Noctis.” she quietly mumbles.

She thought he was still sitting, glued to the chair but instead, he was already behind her, giving her a soft yet supportive look.

“Luna, you don’t have to do this now if it makes you this uncomfortable. I can wait.”

She feels his rough hands wrap around her shaking ones, slowly pulling them away from the drawer handle. She allows herself to sink back into his chest, closing her eyes and letting out a breath she did not know she was holding.

He holds her hands tighter and wraps his arms around her from behind. “It’s alright. I can wait.” he whispers into her hair.

Luna allows herself to relax and digest Noctis’ words. King Regis did not give her a specific time table as to when Noctis was supposed to receive the Ring of the Lucii from her.

Urgent though the need for it to be returned to its rightful owner, she did not want to put such a heavy burden on her betrothed after they had just been reunited.

“If it is any consolation, King Regis wasn’t alone during his final moments.” she quietly remarks, hoping that the words that she spoke would bring even just small comfort to him. She feels him nod his head and place a kiss on her nape.

“Thank you Luna.” he whispered, holding her just a bit tighter against him. Luna smiles and holds his hands firmly, enjoying the warmth that he provided to her.

They stayed like that for a minute or so before Noctis lets her go, allowing her to turn around and face him. “Forgive me for bringing such weight into the atmosphere. We should be jubilant at our reunion yes?” she remarks, giving him a small smile with which he returns with one of his own.

“It’s fine. Some things just need to be addressed is all. No biggie.” he denies with a shrug.

They stand like that for a bit, not knowing what to say. For so long, their only form of communication was through their notebook, faithfully delivered by Umbra to and from Tenebrae to wherever Noctis was without fail. It felt so foreign; so new to be able to talk to each other upfront like this, almost daunting even.

The young king clears his throat, catching Luna’s attention. “Hm?” he hears her hum inquisitively, tilting her head to the side cutely and causing Noctis to blush at the adorable expression she held.

He rubs the back of his neck and looks at anything else other than her. ‘Come on, think! There has to be some worthwhile advice those knuckleheads gave you.’

_“I believe you should take her out on a date.”_

Ignis’ recommendation floated around in his mind and he smiled. Figuring that he would break it to Luna as casually as possible, he looked around the room again. “Don’t you feel cramped in this room? It’s a bit stuffy.” he stated.

“Admittedly yes, why do you ask that?” she questions, raising an eyebrow as she watches him pace around her room.

“Have you seen most of the city?” he continues, brushing past her question and intending to continue the line of dialogue he came up with in his mind. Luna shakes her head and clasps her hands together.

“I am afraid not. In my desperate search for political asylum, I did not have the luxury of time to admire this beautiful city. I made haste for the estate before word got to the Empire.” she answered.

Noctis nodded his head, walking towards the window, inviting her to stand next to him. She does so and looks out at the relatively bland view of the surrounding buildings. This did not do justice to the true splendor of the Accordian capital and deep down; he knew that she desperately wanted to see more.

“Would you like to look around? Experience the city and culture?” he asks, crossing his arms and leaning on the windowsill before turning his body so he could look at her properly.

The sun shone off of her and made her glow under its rays. She looked breathtaking to him. “I am not sure if that would be wise Noctis. I am not allowed outside the premises of this safe house. Moreover, wouldn’t it be unsafe for me to be out and about with the empire actively trying to wrest custody of me from the First Lady?” she laments somberly, toying with the necklace around her neck.

He had to think hard now. Luna made valid points but the tone of her voice, her body language and her facial expression said it all. She wanted out. This caused him to snicker.   
The thought of Luna as a rebel, throwing away regality and grace in favor of having fun and being liberated was a very amusing sight should it happen. He pondered his options for a bit before snapping his finger and deciding to just wing it.

“Remember when I said I had ‘leverage’?” he asks leaning close to her. Luna’s eyes widen. He was so close. What was with the sudden boldness?

“Well yes but what has that got to do with our present situation?”

“Well, I can be your escort if you want. We can go anywhere and everywhere you want. The empire wouldn’t dare do something reckless with so many people around plus you’ll have me.” he proposed, leaning back on the windowsill away from her.

She raises an eyebrow at him, opening her mouth to voice her concern but stops herself midway, her surprised expression turning into an amused one as she realizes what it was he was trying to do.

“Are you asking me out on a date Noctis Lucis Caelum?” she questions him.

His confident facade falters under her piercing blue eyes, fidgeting with his hands. “Well... I-I guess you could...Alright, yes I am asking you out on a date Luna.” he conceded.

Luna giggles and moves forward, clasping his hands in hers. “If you are positive that it will be completely safe and will not cause undue harm to anyone, and I do mean absolutely anyone, then I am inclined to accept your offer my king.” she acquiesces to his request with a hint of caution.

Noctis didn’t need to hear any more.

He gave her a wide smile and bid her to find a change of clothing to which she replied that she only had what was on her person and a pair of white dresses, one of which was the dress that she would wear for the Rite of Leviathan.

She showed him said dresses and was pleased to know that the other dress she had would suffice for a date.

It was white like most of her clothing and greatly resembled the sundress she was currently wearing only that it stopped lower and reached her ankles. It complimented her figure well and didn’t serve to restrict her movement, allowing for her to be comfortable whilst moving around.

“We might have to ditch the high braid in favor of some other hairstyle. People will recognize you easily with such a unique and recognizable style.” Noctis observed with Luna agreeing and praising him for astutely pointing it out.

“What would you suggest we change it to?” she asks him, sitting down in front of the vanity mirror and undoing the complex braid holding her hair up and letting it fall below her shoulders.

He thought he had seen the limits of her beauty upfront but her silky blonde locks cascading down her back. He shook his head, not wanting to gawk and look like a love struck puppy.

“Um ponytail?” he offers sheepishly. He was lost with no solid answer for her.

“You’re not very good at this are you?” she jested, teasing Noctis. He shakes his head and laughs.

“Nah, definitely not but if you ask me, I think letting your hair down like that is fine.” he replies with a shrug.

He could see the cogs turn in Luna’s head as she looks at her reflection intensely. Not since she was a child had she gone out with her hair running down her shoulders. People thought it a sign of laziness and immaturity.

Finally, after a few minutes of what looked like careful observation and deliberation, Luna nodded her head and smiled.

“I suppose this will suffice. Allow me to change and we shall head off.” she concluded, standing up slowly and gracing him with a radiant smile.

Noctis pulled on his jacket collar, suddenly finding the sight of her overwhelming.

“Yeah um s-sure. I’ll uh step out and wait for you in the hallway.” he stammered, giving her one last look over before turning around and shuffling out of the door, closing it behind him and leaning on it.

Noctis had some time to find his bearings; calming his breathing and heart rate back to normal levels.

A smile slowly crept up on his lips as he ran through his plans for the both of them. Recalling the road map his friends had given him, the king checked off places that he and his retinue had passed by as well as the numerous activities the beautiful city had in store for a young couple such as them.

A gentle knock made him jump away and turn around. “Noctis, I am ready.” came the muffled voice from within.

The door opened slowly and out came Luna in her new dress, the sun casting a radiant glow upon her divine visage. Noctis could only smile and stare in wonder.

“How lucky I am to be taking you out Luna.” he breathed out causing the beautiful woman to laugh.

“Well, in all fairness, not every girl can say that a king has asked them out to a date.” she pointed out in return, earning a scoff from the man in front of her.

Noctis held his arm out for her to loop hers around. “Shall we princess?” he asked.

“Queen-” she corrected him before nodding, holding onto his arm -“And yes, let us be on our way.” Noctis could only smile at her open declaration of her supposed title, albeit it non-official as of yet.

To him it was a declaration of confidence in his ability to rule as King. On a more personal level, it cemented his belief and secret desire that she would be comfortable by his side, as both queen and wife.

This thought made him very happy.


	5. Chapter 5

The two royals descended down the staircase, side by side. The voices from Noctis’ entourage got louder and louder the closer they got to the first floor. The loud and distinct sound of glass breaking caused them to stop just as they were about to enter the sitting room.

Noctis could only put his face in his hands in shame while Luna watched on in wonder.

She was astonished, both at the broken vase on the floor and at the three men currently arguing amongst themselves.

“What have I told you about being careful Prompto?!” warned Ignis as he bent down and carefully gathered the broken pieces of the vase in his gloved hand.

“It slipped off my hand! I was only trying to look at the patterns. Trust me I tried to save it!” Prompto countered, fidgeting on the spot.

“Clearly didn’t try hard enough.” Gladio surmised, engrossed in his book while he sat down comfortably on one of the chairs.

Noctis shook his head and gave Luna an apologetic glance before clearing his throat, catching the attention of all three men.

Prompto stopped in his tracks, looking like a fish out of water as he stared wide eyed at the radiant woman standing next to their king.

Ignis, having more composure than the clumsy gunner, stood up with the glass pieces in his hand and bowing slightly offered Luna his greetings.

“Allow me to extend our apologies on behalf of our companion Lady Lunafreya. We will gladly pay for the broken vase.” he professed, bowing once again.

Gladio closed his book and stood up, putting it down on the table beside him. He too bowed with respect to the oracle and queen-elect.

“It is a great honor to finally meet you Lady Lunafreya.”he declared before standing up to his full height.

“Ah! Where are our manners? We are in the presence of her grace. Permit us to apologize to you Lady Lunafreya.” Ignis babbled, hurriedly putting the vase shards on a nearby table before bowing once again.

“I am Ignis Scientia, acting chamberlain and aide for his royal highness: King Noctis Lucis Caelum CXIV. At your humble service my queen.”

Gladio was next to present himself, crossing a hand over his chest before bowing.

“I am Gladiolus Amicitia, King’s shield and right hand man and from now on, serving as your shield as well.”

Prompto looked at both men in a panic before clumsily bowing as well.

“Um I am P-Prompto Argentum but I figured you might know that already hehe. Erm, no official title, I’m just a commoner but I am Noctis’ best friend!” he hurriedly added, earning him a scolding glare from Ignis.

“Oh please, do not prostrate yourselves as such. You have not done anything wrong.” she hurriedly urged and willed them to straighten back up.

The three did so but were all still stiff as a tree trunk. Luna let out a sigh, putting a hand on her hip while rubbing her forehead with the other.

“Level with them. They were like this with me at first too.” Noctis whispers from behind her, urging her to recognize the formal greeting.

She nodded and composed herself once more before bowing quaintly to the trio.

“My heartfelt greetings to all of you and my humblest appreciation for your continued and loyal service to dear Noctis. I am Lunafreya Nox Fleuret. It is quite the honor to meet my king’s steadfast aides and friends.”

It was only then did Ignis visibly relax, followed suit by Gladio and finally Prompto.

“I would rather us interact casually, as friends if you will just as you would with Noctis. Would that be plausible?” she asks, taking a few steps forward. The three looked at each other, not knowing how to respond.

Prompto was the first to break the silence that followed and with a bright smile, extended his hand towards her.

“It’s finally nice to meet you Lady Lunafreya. I hope to become um very good friends with you! How is tin-I mean Pryna doing?” he asks her. Luna returns the gesture and shakes his hand, laughing at his discomfort.

“Luna will be just fine Prompto. From the bottom of my heart I wish to thank you once more for taking care of dear Pryna. She is quite well and lively.” she replied.

Gladio stepped up next, offering his massive hand and shaking hers. “Good to finally see what the fuss is all about. Noct can’t stop himself from talking about you. All day every day.” he teased. Noctis blushed hard as did Luna.

“T-That’s not true! You’re so full of shit Gladio! D-Don’t listen to him Luna.” he growled in embarrassment.

“Language!” Ignis and Luna both reprimanded the vulgar king before looking at each other and laughing.

“Though it might take me the longest period of time to adjust to this casual demeanor, I do look forward to being close friends with her majesty.” Ignis respectfully declared.

Luna looked at all three and nodded her head. “I thank all three of you, truly.” Noctis walks forward and takes his place beside her. This didn’t escape the trio’s sights as they all looked at each other knowingly.

“So you two are going out?” Prompto excitedly pointed out, much to Noctis’ dismay. The king was hoping to slip out with Luna without being teased by his companions.

“Don’t worry Luna, we’ve made sure Noct doesn’t muck his chance with you up. If he does, he’ll have hell to hear from us.” Gladio adds, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk.

“Indeed. It is our job to see to it that Noctis knows all the intricacies of mingling with the opposite sex, especially one that he wholeheartedly admires. If there were any lapses with his conduct then we shall be the first ones to rectify it. I place full trust on our young king, Lady Lunafreya. Worry not.” Ignis finishes.

“It’s comforting really, having your guys’ support. I just don’t know what I would do without the three of you.” Noctis quipped through gritted teeth, his tone of voice bleeding sarcasm that he made no effort to hide.

He really just wanted to get things rolling; if not to avoid further embarrassment then to make the most out of the time they had left. The way the sun lit up the interior had since started to wane and darken.

Sensing the urgency in his friend’s facial expression, Ignis closes the teasing remarks seamlessly enough that Gladio and Prompto also agree. Time was short and they would not be forgiving themselves if they took away any more with their teasing. With an exaggerated and mocking motion, all 3 bow before him.

 “Always glad to be of service to his royal majesty.”

Noctis rolled his eyes in the same exaggerated manner before facing Luna. The woman had been watching the interaction beside him with much amusement, a smile on her face.

“You keep good company Noctis, I couldn’t be any happier to know that you are in safe, good and humorous hands.” she remarked, interlocking her finger with his. This earned another round of snickering from the three men but Noctis only had eyes for the angel in front of him now.

Snatching a white sun hat from the nearby coat rack and handing it to her, he escorted Luna out into the street. Luna’s appearance was still far from inconspicuous but at the very least, she fit into the overall crowd much better than if she would have kept her appearance unchanged.

Hands still linked together, they began walking down along the boulevard leading to the canals. His retinue had chosen to keep a safe distance away, far from earshot and eyesight to make sure that both of them had enough privacy and at the same time, keeping an eye out for any sort of trouble that could possibly ruin or endanger them.

 

* * *

 

Luna felt absolutely ecstatic. Not only was she finally able leave the confines of her solitary room and explore the beautiful city without a sense of urgency, she was also with Noctis, the boy turned man to which she was betrothed to.

While she wished that this moment could be forever locked in time, she knew it could not be done. Things and events have been set in motion that was undoubtedly out of her control but she would be damned if she robbed them of their happiness in this moment and so, she kept quiet.

Having moved to have her arms wrapped around his, they continued their slow stroll along the paved street, quiet but comfortable in each other’s presence. It was Noctis who broke the silence once they got to the edge of this district, the setting sun clearly reflected on the calm water’s surface.

“So uh... anything in particular you wanted to do?” he asked. Real smooth, that was definitely the way to woo your date but Luna didn’t seem to mind one bit. He himself was wondering where all the bravado he had mustered earlier when he first entered her room went to.

“Honestly Noctis, we could be doing the most mundane things and I would still be elated simply because you are here with me, enjoying these moments together. Surprise me?”

Pleasantly surprised with her answer, he leads her down to one of the gondolas parked. Up until this point, no one in the street had paid any attention to either of them despite all of the excitement garnered by the announcement of their wedding ceremony and he was glad for it. Their sneaky plan worked. Who knew Luna had a little rebellious side to her?

Paying the gondolier a hefty sum of gil, effectively renting him out for a small, scenic detour going to the their destination, he rows the two along the canals. “Where exactly are you whisking me off to mister?” she laughed, pulling her hat off and laying it on her lap before resting her head on his shoulder.

Noctis wraps his arm around her and pulls her close. “I plan to take this beautiful woman to dinner at a small, nondescript Altissian restaurant and give you a genuine taste of Accordian cuisine. After that, how about some time in the middle of this beautiful lake, watching the stars?” he wondered out loud in response to her question.

“It does sound like a lovely way to spend our evening together, very romantic indeed. Was this your planning or did your royal aide have anything to do with it?” she joked, looking up at him teasingly.

He puts his nose up high and with confidence. “Of course it was me who drew this up. I wouldn’t want to disappoint my date by coming up to her without a concrete itinerary.” he bragged. It wasn’t doing him any favors though, meeting Luna’s squinted eyes with a tinge of mirth in her gaze.

They devolve into a fit of laughter as they emerge from the canal they were previously in, slowly coming to a stop at the Maagho. Gingerly helping her from the gondola, they step up to the counter, greeted by none other than the restaurant’s proprietor, Weskham Armaugh.

“What would this lovely couple be having?” he asks, handing them both menus and sharing a brief look of recognition and understanding with Noctis. He would play his part and pretend to be none the wiser and so would Weskham.

“A Fettini di Cernia would be a nice starter for us and I suppose we’ll share a Wood-smoked Fish. Does that sound appetizing to you?”

She had caught him staring at her once she had finished her query about the meal that they were about to partake in, causing her to laugh and smack the menu against his cheek gently.

“Oh, yeah, that’s perfectly fine.” he replies, managing to catch himself before he blurted her name out in public, forgetting that they were strictly in incognito mode right now.

“Orders received and should be ready within ten to fifteen minutes. Have a seat and one of our attendants will bring the orders to you. Enjoy your stay at the Maagho.” Weskham concluded bowing and turning around to begin making the dishes.

Noctis noticed the recently added booth seats near the edge, tucked against the glass barrier to make sure no one fell into the water by accident. The couple took their place adjacent to each other, joining hands on the table, seemingly unable to let go of the other without some sort of physical contact.

“I still can’t believe that you’re right here in front of me Luna. It’s all very surreal to me. Am I dreaming?” he joked, squeezing her small hands in his. He stared straight into her blue eyes, as if peering straight into her pure soul, afraid that if he would look away for one second that she would disappear and he would wake up.

Luna watched his gloved hands wrap around hers, wishing that he would take them off so she could actually feel his touch no matter how calloused it may feel. “It would be cruel to us both should it be a dream.”

“It wouldn’t do well to thing of what ifs now would it? What’s important is that we’re here right now. This is happening and it’ll only get better from here.”

That smile of his, despite having been through the literal definition of hell, beset on all sides by enemies, it still held that innocence and joy. How she wish she could forever protect that smile but she knew it wasn’t to be

She would not let that ruin this moment with him though, this fateful encounter before the inevitable collapse.

“Of course. Silly of me to even entertain that line of thought when I am on this date with you Noctis. Every bit is as lovely as I had pictured in my mind and I couldn’t wish for more.”

At a loss for words, he simply makes a sound of affirmation and squeezes her hands once more before their food is served, steaming and fresh. The aroma alone is enough to make them salivate, the food looked mighty appetizing.

Being the only time Noctis could stomach letting go of her soft hands, they dug into their meals, enjoying light conversation as the evening sky darkens, the lights coming on around the floating city.

 

* * *

 

 

Gladio was flipping through the pages of his book, casually reclining on the gondola they rented out while the three of them kept a secure eye on their charges. “What’s happening over there Prompto? Anything good happen yet?”

“Nah man, they’re just sitting there, holding hands and talking. This stakeout better have a huge payload at the end guys, I’m getting sore from being point man.” he complained, stretching his shoulders for good measure while the binoculars hung loosely around his neck.

Ignis cleaned his glasses and inspected the lens for any smudges before putting them back on. “You took this responsibility the moment you proclaimed yourself to be his ‘best man’. It would not be a fair contest to both I and Gladio to stop you from that honor. His voice was smooth and sharp like a knife, bleeding with sarcasm that could only cause the blonde to scoff before resuming his watch.

“I know, I know.” he mumbled, accepting the sting from Ignis and pulling the instrument back up to his eyes. “Still, you’d expect a bit more by this time. I mean, they’ve been pining for each other for years haven’t they?” he continued.

“I may not be an expert on love but I’m pretty sure the nerves are kicking it up on overdrive for the both of them. Give them a bit more time to warm up. I’m sure it was pretty jarring to be able to spend time with one another in the flesh after years of being apart.” Gladio mused, being able to participate in the conversation and keep enough focus on his reading material.

“Look at you Casanova, those romance novels are finally paying off.” Ignis decides to give Prompto a break after teasing him, offering to take next watch while the blonde sat back down, nursing his aching arms. “I guess you’re right though. It does make sense. I just hope they get their happy ending.” he admitted, leaning back and blowing up at his hair.

Ignis smirks, his lips curling up at the sides with a bit of pride just as he catches Luna feed Noctis some of her food. “Don’t we all Prompto.”

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis chewed as her fork left his lips, savoring the taste of the smoked fish. To him, the experience of being fed by Luna just made it taste all the more amazing as cliche as that sounds.

Tilting her head and smiling with a tinge of pink on her cheeks, she picks up another piece of the fish with her fork.

Deciding to reciprocate the gesture, he carefully picks up one of the pieces of carp, careful not to spill the contents of the wrap with his fingers. Extending his arm across the table, he gestures for her to do the same and open her mouth.

Luna leans forward and lets him delicately place it in her mouth before retreating back and chewing.

The king gives her a sweet and embarrassed smile. “Always wanted to do that.”

“Was that one of your teenage fantasies?” she queries, leaning one hand against her cheek to listen to his story.

“Kinda? People at school back then were pretty divided about it. One half saw it as cheesy, the other saw it as cute.”

He found it a bit hard to keep eye contact with her as he told this embarrassing story from high school. Truth be told, he felt a bit jealous with all the couples he saw doing this and not once did he entertain the idea of doing it with a girl that wasn’t Luna.

“Which party were you aligned with?” Luna found her curiosity for all his romantic preferences growing by the minute and she desperately wanted to catch up on what couldn’t be shown through writing in their small notebook.

“Would you think bad of me if I told you I was a sap and say I definitely found it sweet?”

Luna laughed at his answer and simply shook her head. Choosing to let her actions speak for her, she took another helping of the smoked fish and placed it upon his lips.

“Sappy is good. I’m quite fond of sentimental trends.”

Noctis happily chewed and swallowed, repeating the motions with her until their plates were clean and all that was left was a complimentary bottle of red wine, two glasses half-filled.

Taking both at the base, the two brought their glasses together to make a small sound before emptying them altogether. “I’ve never actually liked wine.” he mused. “Maybe alcohol in general just doesn’t sit well with me.”

“Perhaps. I find myself not entirely sure about alcohol. While I am not averse to it, I also do not find it that much appealing.” she replied, reaching over and reading the text written on the bottle.

“Just another thing we can agree on. Care for more?” he offers once Luna slides the bottle back in the middle before obliging for another helping of the slightly bitter drink.

Carefully tipping the bottle so as not to spill any on the tablecloth, he fills up both glasses halfway.

Luna raises her own glass, initiating a toast between the two of them with her eyebrow raised. “To our hearts, finally being reunited. To our souls finding solace in the comfort of the other and our destinies, forever intertwined.”

Nothing more is said. Those simple words perfectly encapsulated what both felt and wanted to make known without making much of a fuss. They lingered for a bit, staring into each other’s eyes before emptying their glasses a second time.

He reaches for her hand, clasping it in between both of his. “To our love, never waning.”

And Noctis swears that the look on her face as he says that is the most divine and beautiful she’s looked ever since he’s laid eyes on her. From the lush gardens of Tenebrae to the majestic waters of Altissia, she was the picture of magnificence.

He brings her hand up to his lips and kisses each digit. He wasn’t doing this to impress anymore, simply doing what felt natural.

After a few moments and a bit of silence, the two settle the bill, about to hail another gondola.

“Anything else you want to do or anywhere you want to go or see?”. Noctis brings his arm around the curve of her waist, pulling her close and getting bolder with every second he spent with her.

With a shake of her head, she looks up at him. “It is getting a bit late. Preparations need to be held soon Noctis.” she laments, a somber tone in her voice.

He looks down at his shoes and lets out a sigh of resignation but looks back up to her with a smile. He perfectly understood and respected her wishes. They had a duty to perform the following day and a city full of people to evacuate at the soonest.

“Whatever my queen wishes. Shall I take you home then?” he asked as a gondola pulled up in front of them.

“Yes, if you would please.”

The couple climb onto the gondola and depart for the upper district.

 

* * *

 

 

“It would seem that the lady would like to retire early. They are forgoing the lake trip and seem to be heading back to the upper district. Look lively gentlemen.”

Ignis puts the binoculars down and signals Gladio to start rowing once again. He carefully places the instrument back into a small bag, watching the small figures closely from the distance.

“I guess that makes sense. It sucks though, they’d just found each other again. All this business with the empire and these astrals is such a huge bummer. I really only want them to be happy.” Prompto muses, leaning back and sifting through his camera, browsing through the zoomed in pictures he took of the date.

“I’m with you Prompto, really am, but they have a duty. They can’t just go willy-nilly, up and abandoning the rest of the world to elope.” Gladio adds with a heave as he keeps up, eventually catching sight of the couple disembarking.

“Fate is one cruel mistress.” The gunslinger mourned with a heavy sigh, the picture on the display showing that of a laughing Noctis and Luna.

“That indeed Prompto, that indeed.”

The trio ties up the gondola, disembarks and pays the renting fee to the attendant before walking along the sloped road, retracing their steps back to the safehouse.

Ignis kept a careful eye around them, the safety and secrecy of both Noctis and Luna still at the forefront of his mind whilst cooking up another idea in his head to give their king more time with his partner.

He lays it out straight and simple for the both of them. It would be a monumental task with just the three of them organizing an evacuation with no one to help them but they would manage if it meant granting Noctis a few more hours to reconnect and be happy.

It takes them a few more minutes to catch up to the couple, standing idle at the door with their hands joined together between them.

 

* * *

 

 

Noctis felt heavy and frozen in place. He simply did not want to let go of Luna, not when she’s finally right in front of him. He loved her so much, he felt like his heart and soul would rip apart if he let go now.

Luna sensed the trepidation in his eyes as he looked at her, lightly illuminated by the lap on either side of the front door. His hold was tense and shaky around her hands, his feet constantly tapping. She could swear she saw beads of sweat roll down his neck.

“I guess this is it.” His voice quivers with pent up emotion and before he realizes it, tears start welling up and the words are caught in a stranglehold in his throat.

He didn’t know what would happen tomorrow. He had no idea if he would ever see her again or that if she would be safe. He felt afraid. He was terrified of the unknown.

The empire was basically breathing down their neck, the faint lights of their magitek airships blinking from a distance in the night sky.

He also knew of the dangers a trial entailed, having gone through two of them already. He wanted Luna as far away from that as possible but he knew she had to be there. Without her, the rite could not be performed.

“Dearly beloved, don’t weep. We’ll be seeing each other again soon.”

She lied.

She lied and she hated it with a passion but she could not bring herself to make Noctis suffer any more than he needed to, especially not at the eve of another rite and trial.

She wished she could explain to him as the heavens would allow her body to go on but seeing him broken and lost right in front of her was too much. She knew her body would give very soon.

This rite would be her last.

Luna tried to be the strong pillar that he would need right now but she felt too overcome with sorrow as well, her own tears landing on their joined hands.

She was not afraid of death, having long accepted her fate. What she was afraid of was leaving Noctis behind.

It tore at her very being to keep up the lie that she would remain at his side from now on. It constantly gnawed at her conscience, screaming at her to tell him the truth and avoid any further heartbreak but she couldn’t.

Both of them quietly sobbed, letting their hearts cry out and release all of the pain and sorrow stemming from their own fears.

Carefully pulling herself close to him, she wraps her arms around his torso and presses her face on his shoulder, soaking the fabric of his clothes with warm tears.

Noctis placed his hands on her back, drawing her closer and pulling her snug against him. He places a quivering kiss on her shoulder, his tears slipping down along her alabaster-like skin.

The trio witnesses the heartbreaking scene in front of them with somber tones on each of their faces as they kept a healthy distance. They were far enough not to hear any conversation but were close enough to be in sight

The atmosphere was heavy with emotion and none of them knew when and if they should step in at all.

“I really feel for them.” Prompto muttered, hands balling up into fists. “Iggy?”

“Patience Prompto; let them express themselves. It’s the least we can do at this moment.” The man produces a handkerchief from one of his pockets, ready to hand them to both once the time was appropriate.

The moment lasts for a few more moments before the two let each other go, finally aware of the presence of the royal retinue of Lucis.

“I’ll be seeing you tomorrow at the rite then Luna..” His voice was weak; eyes bloodshot. He rubs at his eyes with his gloves, trying to wipe away the moisture.

The oracle nods and says nothing more, afraid that she might just sputter out what she’s been hiding.

It is now that Ignis deems it appropriate to step forward, handing the piece of cloth to Luna with a bow.

“If you would permit me to speak your majesties, I along with the rest of the party would like to present a proposition.”

The couple stare at the bespectacled man, head bowed low as a sign of respect. Their gazes move over to the other two, standing a few paces behind him.

Gladio puts his hand on his chest and bows much the same as Ignis, Prompto making it a bit awkward but mirroring his companions.

“You know I value your opinions greatly Ignis. You don’t need to ask to speak up.” he remarks, wholly unused to having this kind of formality in his interaction with his friends.

“Excellent. We, as royal representatives of the Kingdom of Lucis would like to take over responsibilities for the safe and rapid evacuation of the populace in their majesties behalf.” Ignis stands back up straight, offering a small smile on his lips as the look of recognition dawns on Noctis’ face.

The young man wraps his arms around him tightly, earning himself a pat on the back and a small laugh. He looks over at the other two and gives them a grateful smile.

“Leave things to us. We’ll see you tomorrow at the rite Noct.” Gladio gives him a nod, sparing him from any form of teasing right now aside from a knowing smirk.

Prompto more or less bounces back up to full height, giving them a toothy grin. “You just enjoy your time with Luna. Leave all the heavy lifting to us for now.”

“Are you sure?” he asked, pulling out from the hug and staring at the three of them. He was shaking, to put it simply. “For real, you’re not messing with me are you?”

Gladio moves forward and claps Noctis’ shoulder a bit too hard, causing his knees to buck and stumble a bit. “We won’t joke about something like this Noct. The discussion was short but we all agreed to give you just a bit more time. Don’t worry about the details. Leave this one to us.”

Just as he was about to argue, he felt the light touch of Luna’s hand, her fingers slipping between his. He turns to look over his shoulder, seeing her give him a comforting smile, tears absent but still red.

“Go. Be with Luna.” Ignis put it bluntly but it spoke volumes.

“You guys really are the best. Be careful. Stay safe.” Noctis steadies his voice as much as he could.

Luna moves beside him, bowing her head in appreciation. “All of you have my deepest gratitude. This one, selfish desire in my heart would not be possible were it not for your undying concern and everlasting vigil over Noctis and now I and wholeheartedly wish to thank each of you.”

She closes her eyes and slips her hand out of Noctis’, clasping them together in prayer and whispering to herself.

Ignis, Gladio and Prompto all feel warmth swell inside of them and though it wasn’t visible, each knew that she was bestowing upon them her blessing.

“Thank you your majesty. We shan’t keep the both of you from your rest. Goodnight Luna, Noctis.” With that, all three bow one last time with smiles before turning back, ready to begin preparations for the massive undertaking that was to come.

With only one thing left to do, Noctis takes her hand in his once more. He leads her back to the door of _their_ home for the night. “Shall we?”

Part of him was wondering if this was the closest he would get to have a married life with Luna but he chased away those thoughts. He would live in the now and enjoy every possible lucky second he got with the woman of his dreams.

Her line of thinking was much the same. Though she knew better than to keep up this lie that she would be able to see him after tomorrow, she wanted to forget everything for a short while. It was a momentary reprieve to an otherwise tumultuous few days and even worse, the calm before the storm.

“Of course Noctis, we have much to catch up on.” Luna suddenly felt her fatigue ebb away, her worries fading. All she saw was him and nothing else mattered. She would spend the next few hours getting to know him again and it was all she could ever hope for.

Nothing else is said. They both understood each other at this very moment.

Noctis opens the door and steps past the threshold, pulling her into the light of the hallway before closing the door.

He would never know of the events that would come to pass until he sees it happen before him but for one day, he got his wish and so did she.

_They were together._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, all wrapped up and finished.
> 
> I apologize if there is an obvious change in writing style. I had been working on this fic 2 years ago when I got caught up with things and have only recently been able to continue this wonderful hobby.
> 
> I hope you'll stick around. More to come, definitely. Just give me time.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been gone for a long time and I sincerely apologize. Life caught up to me and I soon found myself incapable of writing.  
> The ideas simply stopped coming and my momentum was completely shot.
> 
> I'm back for now and I will try my best to put up more works.
> 
> Thank you for your understanding


End file.
